


Messy Bitches

by HardStansOnly



Series: it just Bee like that [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: And all that jazz, Biting, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Frottage, Grinding, He's also into it, Its easier that way, Jaeilpyo for a dash of flavor, Jiho has just accepted the bees into their sex life, Kissing, M/M, Marking, No camboy shenanigans today, Scratching, Self indulgent piss, Soft hours for these morons, Teasing, clothed orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Kyung gets his date.





	Messy Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> So I smashed the entire zkyung tag in less than 3 days but I got that Endless Hunger - S

Kyung figured he should be nervous about going on a date with Jiho. Should be, but wasn't. He had known the younger most of their lives and they've kissed on national tv so what was the point.

What he did do was dress maybe a shade too indulgent. The black pants were the tightest he owned, paired with a dark red over large shirt, stolen from Jiho's closet before he had moved out, the collar beaten from years of use hung low enough to showcase the fading hickies along his collarbone. They couldn't go out into the world for their date. Not with how Dispatch and fans followed idols around but pizza and beer and music was all they had needed before so it was fitting that that's all they needed now.

Padding through the dining room he sent a small wave to Taeil and Jaehyo snuggled together on the couch with Jihoon scrolling through phone laying across their legs. “You guys staying in tonight?” Kyung leaned a hip on the back of the couch. Taeil looked half asleep and Jaehyo not too far behind.

“Nah.” Jihoon smiled up from the screen. Their maknae looked exhausted but Kyung figured it was the ramp up for their comeback that was leaving him stretched thin. “Once Jiho hyung gets here we're going to go see a movie.” Kyung could kiss them. “Date night for everyone. Probably.” They hadn't heard from Minhyuk and Yukwon all day but they chalked it up to them spending the day in bed. The two would text if they needed anything but on days off they liked to spend the time attached at the hip. Literally.

Twenty minutes later Jiho arrived with a pizza box in one hand and a six pack in the other. Jiho was in pair of dark wash jeans that had more tears than material and the black shirt that hung off his body like a curtain. Kyung wanted nothing more than to rip it off. The small bit of eyeliner around the black eyes was begging to be ruined.

Maybe it was a good thing they were staying in.

“Alright boys that's our cue.” Taeil propelled himself into motion despite it sending Jihoon sprawling to the floor. 

“ _Huuuung._ ” Jihoon whined as they laughed at him. “That wasn't nice.”

“You'll live.” Taeil dropped a kiss to the top of their maknae's head before helping him stand. 

As the three shuffled out the door Kyung followed Jiho to his room where the pizza box lay open on his bed. Popping open two bottles Jiho held one out with an easy smile. Bypassing the extended arm Kyun leaned close to press a kiss humming happily when he was kissed back. “Hey.” Kyung murmured, lips curling upward against the youngers.

“Hey.” Jiho whispered back into the kiss. “Pizza is getting cold.” Kyung hummed again taking another kiss before closing his fingers around the cool glass bottle as he stepped back.

“Thanks for picking the stuff up.” Kyung fiddled with the laptop and speakers until the room filled with low music. “Almost like a bar huh?” Jiho laughed from bed around a slice of pizza. Flicking on the lamp he turned off the main light leaving the room in a soft glow that was usually reserved for his videos. “How is stuff at the studio?” 

Jiho shrugged, taking a swing before answering. “Not bad. Trying to get the label off the ground and not go back to seventh level of hell.” Kyung snorted. Jiho would sooner quit the music industry than go back to their company and at this point the rest of them were just biding their time. “How goes time with the Bees?”

“Good. They've been asking about you.” Kyung took a bite. “Not a bot has asked for your hand in marriage a few times.” Jiho rolled his eyes taking a long pull from his bottle though a smile stretched his lips. “Bee nation one-oh-three has asked for mine.”

“They can fight me for you.” Jiho stuck his tongue out playfully. It was made as a joke but it warmed his chest hearing the small claim to him. “When you going on again?”

“Dunno.” Taking another bite he chewed thoughtfully. “You wanna watch or join?” Jiho eyed him from the corner of a half closed eye. Kyung would blush under gaze if it was something he was capable of. Shame and embarrassment were not emotions that he had time for since he hit puberty.

“Hm.” Was the only response he got. Most days it depended on how hard Jiho had worked himself into the ground. Sometimes he would join to make Kyung cum all over himself but for the most part is lover was too tired to do more than watch from the corner of the room and fuck him stupid after the camera turned off.

A half box of pizza and a few beers later Kyung changed up the music to a slow but heavy beat. “Dance with me.” Holding his hand out he waited. Setting his drink on the floor next to the one Kyung had left Jiho stood up accepting the hand.

Pressing their bodies close Kyung slipped his hands under the baggy shirt, palms sliding up the toned chest. Jiho's hands found their way to hips pulling them closer. The kiss tasted like cheap beer and cheaper pizza but all Kyung could focus on was that Jiho felt like home.

The younger had always made him feel soft even when they argued. Even when they had a near falling out. Even when Kyung had to face the ugly demon of jealousy that had curled between them early in their career when they had found themselves pitted against one another by everyone from managers to fans. Jiho was the one constant in his life, his north star when everything was falling to pieces.

Kyung had thought about saying those words but Jiho would laugh himself sick if he heard any of that. So instead of telling him, Kyung pulled him down into a kiss as he rolled their hips together. He pulled at the skin until Jiho gasped and Kyung devoured, tongue sliding over teeth and gums and clumsily tangling with Jiho's.

“Kyung, fuck.” Jiho's fingers slid into his hair pulling him back enough that the blonde could dip down and bite as his neck. The thought of new marks mixing with the old ones made his heart flip and his dick throb.

“Jiho.” The moan that fell out was low and the feel of teeth made his pants tighten more. The teeth scraped a bit before before they released the reddened skin. Turning in the arms he grinds his ass against the very interested erection in Jiho's pants, the little groans from his lover being panted into his ear. Jiho's hands grip his waist to keep him there, pulling and twisting to the pulse of the music. 

Another gut twisting funny thing Kyung realized was they blended together so smoothly it seemed ridiculous it took this long. Two puzzle pieces slotting together after spending years right next to each other.

Following the beat they lose themselves in the dance. Craning his head back Kyung panted little moans into Jiho's ear as teeth found their way back into his neck. Jiho's callused hands moved from his hips to grop at him through the pants, the rough glide making him feel dizzy with want. “You look good in my shirt.” The words are followed by a long lick to the side of his neck leaving a blistering trail of heat. “Would have fucked you over the couch if the guys weren't home.”

“You could fuck me now.” Reaching back burying a hand in the blonde hair Kyung swiveled his hips. “I'll even keep the shirt on.” The hand gripping his dick tightened. “Fuck me Jiho.” The kiss Jiho draws him into isn't soft or longing. Its teeth and need and Kyung begging for his cock between breaths.

They stumble over to the bed knocking over beer bottles, the clink of glass matching the clack of their teeth, leaving the foamed liquid pooling on the floor to be cleaned later. Blindly pushing off the pizza box into the floor to be cleaned later too Kyung lets himself be pressed firmly into the mattress, Jiho's thigh grinding heavily against him.

He could cum from this alone. The grind of Jiho against him as new marks are sucked into his skin and nails bite into his hips. Moaning he moves his hips in tight circles getting small noises from his lover. They're not going to make it out of their clothes but Kyung can't be fucked to care. 

“Goddamn you look good in my shirt.” Jiho murmured biting down again and again. His neck was going to be a war zone again but Kyung would live in turtlenecks of Jiho wanted to keep doing this. “Will you wear it while on camera?” Kyung nodded a small yes. Already the image of fucking himself while wearing Jiho's clothes like a collar bloomed to life in his brain. “Let our Bees know that you're mine?” He wants that. Wants people to know in whatever small insignificant way that they are tied.

“Yeah.” Taking a handful of the baggy shirt Kyung tugs until Jiho sits up a bit to toss it off letting him look at the ink covered chest. It's all familiar and he could probably paint it if he were blind but still he takes his time before crooking his finger with a whispered, “Come here.” Jiho sinks back down and it's all Kyung can do not to mark him up the same way Jiho's been doing to him. Instead of teeth marks and hickes Kyung drags his nails down the shoulders leaving red welts in their wake. “ _Jiho._ ” The word is whispered as a plea. One day he'd flip them around and fuck his lover but today he wants to made small. Wants to break instead of doing the breaking. 

Poetic shit aside he really just wants to fucking _cum_.

“Needy today.” Kyung can taste the smile in Jiho's words. Fingers burrow into his hair making as the younger fucks his mouth with his tongue in the same desperate way they are grinding together. “What's got you so hard Kyung?” Jiho changes the rhythm and it makes the coil in his gut tighten. “If you like the shirt so much we could get you a collar.”

“Only if you get one.” Kyung fires back biting his lip at the image of leather wrapped around Jiho's throat. They must share the same thought because Jiho's own breath hitches. Taking just a bit control back Kyung whispered into his ear, “We could have matching ones.”

“Fuck Kyung.” Teeth returned to his neck and Kyung feels how close Jiho is by the earthquake rattling in his bones. “I wanted to fuck you tonight.” 

“Later.” Kyung promises winding his fingers into the bleached hair and tugging harshly. “What color collar are you going to get me Jiho?” Jiho groans rocking harder. “I'll get you a black one.”

“Yellow.” Jiho whispers breathless. “Yellow and then we'll match for our Bees.” That makes Kyung throb in his pants. Jiho's willingness to include them does things for Kyung that he isn't ready to name yet. 

Doubling his efforts Kyung pulls moans and and broken gasps until Jiho cums rocking against him whispering his name. One of Jiho's hands slips between them and manages to open his pants making Kyung moan in relief. Jiho strokes him twice through the cotton of his boxers and Kyung cums bucking up against the palm.

They lay in sticky clothing for a bit before Jiho wiggles them out of everything but his shirt on Kyung. Tangling their bodies back together the younger runs his fingers along the material.

“Did you mean it?” Jiho mumbled picking at the collar of the shirt. “The collar thing?” Kyung smiled grabbing the hand to kiss the fingers.

“If you'd like.” Sucking two fingertips into his mouth Kyung grins at Jiho's small groan. “I'd like to get them.” He feels more than sees Jiho's smile when Jiho kisses him again.

Maybe he'd tell Jiho all the stupid little things that he thinks about him. Maybe he'll be able to fess up to loving him for as long as he's known him because to know Jiho is to love Jiho. For today Kyung settles with kissing him breathless wearing the stolen shirt and covered in his marks.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
